


Angel Wings

by Writers_Glitch



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Other, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 16:51:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19398346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writers_Glitch/pseuds/Writers_Glitch
Summary: "To be an angel, you must get blood on your hands.""A proper angel kills for their God, along with baring their wings with no shame.""Sort of like you with The Entity, right?""Whatever you say, sweetheart."





	Angel Wings

**Author's Note:**

> This mini fic is for @irageneve/@irageneveart! This was really fun to write and I heard you loved Evan! 💕
> 
> Reader is Gender-Neutral so everyone can enjoy a little bit of Trapper love ❤

Looking up into the foggy, star filled sky, you sighed heavily as you waited for Evan's return. 

This was a normal routine for you after your first encounter with the large man, your attitude and liveliness in this god forsaken place too expressive to ignore. Many moons later, you found yourself held against your will in his domain, but have come to like it due to the fact trials were not thrown at you anymore and Stockholm Syndrome hit you hard. Evan and yourself had been dating for what seemed like a year now, but time was not really a thing in this realm. 

Laying on top of boxes wasn't really a good idea as you shifted off of them, your back crackling like a bag of pretzels under weight. Wincing in slight pain, you stretched yourself out a little and headed back into the main home The Entity provided Evan (and now yourself). Sitting on one of the many couches provided to you, the heavy whispering of The Entity notified you of his return as a smile crossed your lips. Stepping down from the couch, your feet carried you to the door as Evan walked in, your fingers immediately cradling his face and pressing the sweetest little kiss to his lips. 

"Welcome home," You hum as he looks down at you, the large killer giving a slight smile. "Good to be home too," His gruff voice spoke, his lips returning to your own to express his love. Watching him shed his cleaver and many traps, you lay across the couch as he walks to his little workshop not to far from were you lay. 

For as long as you can remember, you've been here. Your memory has become hazy dealing with your past, probably the cons of being killed over and over again for a long time. Your previous allies told you that your eyes had darkened compared the first day you came, looking quite like the dreamwalker known as Quentin Smith. You cared not for your appearance to the others (because The Entity would handle how you looked, it liked to play dress up when it was bored), but your participation in helping your new friends escape. You were a snarky, altruistic teammate who would take the heat without any sense of consequences, making sure that all of your friends got out or died fighting. 

Your first encounter with Evan Macmillan had gone with you getting caught in a bear trap after saving one of your new friends from a hook. 

His hulking form was extremely scary, not to mention the ominous darkness that swelled his realm making him seem like something ripped from a child's nightmare. Despite the nagging feeling of fear in your gut, you stood your ground as your fingers pried the teeth from your ankle and a hand found your wounded side. Determination burned brightly in your eyes as he eyed you curiously, you suddenly turning harshly on a wounded ankle and running in the opposite direction. It stunned him for a moment, watching you run with such adrenaline (most survivors, even Meg was never that quick) that it surprised him. It wasn't long before you became an object of fixation. 

A touch of his hand brings you back to your senses, the large paw finding purchase in your hair. "You don't have to treat me like a dog, Evan," You huff at the large killer, whom only let's out a gruff chuckle with your complaint. "Well, sometimes you remind me of a cute puppy, so I must care for you like one," He flirts as you snort. "You, Mr. Macmillan, are very lucky that I love you!" His lips curl into a smile above you as he leans down to steal a kiss, your body shifting to sit up properly and hold him close. It wasn't long before Evan scooped you from the couch and pulled you to his place on his workbench stool. Propped on his leg, his large hands cup your own as you blush, leaning your head back against his neck as he hums. 

"You understand clearly that you happen to be the only thing keeping me sane, right Angel?" He purrs softly, lips pressed against the lobe of your ear as you giggle. You huddle close to his form as you speak once more, lips curled into a soft smile. 

"A man is a monster without a lover by their side—that's what you said to me. I plan to keep you a man for as long as we are together."


End file.
